Smash Bros Lawl: Smash Stars Character Splash Arts
Splash Arts Starter Characters * Adam Sandler Taps It In * Roger Rabbit Goes on a Car Toon * Wendy Corduroy Buys a Ticket * Barney the Dinosaur Comes to Life * Kipper the Dog Gives You a Biscuit * Olie Polie Gets Into Gear * Gene Meh Emojis You * Ron Stoppable Goes Unstoppable * Jimmy Neutron Blasts Into Battle * Sam Sparks Reports for Battle * Movie Garfield Has a Miracle of Lasagna * Sofia the First Bends Her Knees * Robin Says Go * Wubbzy Kicks the Competition * Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony Wiggle Into Battle * Mavis Dracula Scares You * Tad Fills In the Contest * Beast Boy Goes Beast * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Go on an Adventure * 05' Willy Wonka Builds a Chocolate Factory * L.A. Grinch Steals Christmas * Lightning McQueen Races Into Battle * Kim Possible Gets You in a Sitch * Jack Skellington Goes from Halloween to Christmas * Curious George Swings In * Goofy and Max Go on a Vacation * Brian Hull Does Voices * Danny Phantom Goes Ghost * Kevin McCallister is Home Alone * Gru Steals the Competition * McJuggerNuggets Chucks the Competition * Junior Asparagus Isn't Too Little for a Fight * Zach Braff Gets Cursed Into Battle * Po Skadooshes In * Joy Gives You Some Memories * Finn and Jake Are On an Adventure * Tony Tornado Goes Psychotic and Crazy * Baymax Scans Into Battle * Bear in the Big Blue House Sniffs the Competition * Benson Angrily Yells Out * Best Aang Meditates Into Battle * Best Superman Flies In * CGI Chuck E. Cheese Rocks the Competition * Clifford Barks Through * Doc McStuffins Gives You a Checkup * Dracula Does Not Say Blah, Blah, Blah! * Dudley Puppy Says Hi to You * Emmet Brickowski Builds Into Battle * Frosty the Snowman Gives You a Happy Birthday * Han Solo Shoots You * Hiro Hamada Saves Into Battle * Larry Daley Takes a Tour * Mordecai and Rigby Become Friends * Movie Spiderman Shoots a Web on You * Rapunzel Gets Tangled * Tigger Bounces Into Battle * Rarity Will Destroy You * Wallace and Gromit Go on a Grand Day Out * Thomas the Tank Engine Chuffs In * Squidward Tentacles Calls You President * Sandy Cheeks Lassos the Competition * Woo-oo! Scrooge McDuck * Darth Vader Jedis Into Battle * Ed Savages the Competition * Lincoln Loud Gets Loud * Courteney Gives a Camping Experience * Trevor Phillips Beats Into Battle * Lola Bunny Gives You Happiness * Mickey Mouse Wants You to Come Inside His Clubhouse * Hatsune Miku Starts Singing * Pucca Giggles * Marvin the Martian Has You in His Atomsphere * Uni-Kitty Legos Through * Heather Keeps You Through * Jack Frost Freezes You Up * Master Shake Has His God of Stealing Credit * Oobi Has a Game for You * Lori Loud Does Not Know What She's Doing * Twilight Sparkle and Spike Goes Equestrian * Samurai Jack Slashes Into Battle * Discord Busts Out * Hades Gives Orders * Optimus Prime Rolls Out * Sailor Moon Punishes You * Disney Hercules Muscles Into Battle * Kenny McCormick Gives You a Chance * Bart Simpson Skates In * Hugh Neutron Will Live * Bubbles Has the Power * Ami Onuki Gives You a Singing Voice * Angelica Pickles Has Dumb Spirits * Applejack Partners You Up * CGI Thomas the Tank Engine Welcomes You to the Island of Sodor * Chicken Little and Abby Mallard Got the Sky Falling * Clarence Has Bees * Ahaha Cleveland Brown * Dex Dogtective Foodfights the Competition * Earthworm Jim Goes Groovy * Flame Princess Needs More Fire * Jack Black Has His Powerful Voice * Jack Nicholson Hurts You * Kitty Katswell Has a Problem to Do * LavaGirl Goes Lava * MAD Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks Can't Decide What to Battle * Marceline's Gonna Rock You Down * Matt Damon Makes His Loud Yells Heard * Megatron Commands Through * Mike and Sulley Scares You Because They Care * His Name is Ned Flanders * Pearl Gems You * Ratigan Gives You Dinner * Princess Bubblegum Laughs from Here to There * Real Life Cat in the Hat Can't Spell Fun Without You in the Middle * Red Crashes Down * Ren Sacks the Protolawlsim * Robin Williams Needs a Childhood Hero * Robotboy Saves the Day * Stanley Has His Book of Animals * Steven Universe Needs More Gem Power * Superman (Man of Steel) Threatens the Competition * Ted and John Bennett Has a Battle Between Themselves * The Doctor Teleports You in the Police Box * Thomas Lee Bonilla Takes You Down to WonderWorks * Timmy Brisby to the Rescue * Toon Flint Lockwood Has a New Invention * Toon Mega Man is Out of Control * Toon Sam Sparks Does a Similar Battle to Another * Toon Starfire Blasts You Up * Wander Wows Us Up * Yin and Yang Receives the Battle * Winnie the Pooh Has Honey to Collect * Zach (Jjambonefilms) Likes to Do Stupid Stuff * Dash Knows You * Uncle Grandpa Says Good Morning to You * Phineas and Ferb Spend Their Summer Vacation * Jesse Weber Gives the Lawlers Directions * Elmo Guesses What He's Thinking About Today * Candace Flynn Starts Vacationing Into Battle * Drew Pickles Does Not Know What He is Gonna Battle * Jackie Evancho Goes Operatic